


Laser Apron

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Have a good breakfast.





	Laser Apron

**Author's Note:**

> One

汉克被窗帘里漏出的光从朦朦胧胧的梦里头闪出来，才想起来已经是早上了。

昨天的缉拿任务之后和康纳闹的有些过火，导致他一起身都感觉有些腰肌疼痛，而后汉克才注意到从房间外，准确来说是厨房位置传来的器皿碰撞声，不大，也不熟练。

“康纳...今天打算做什么……”汉克拿着牙刷在嘴里鼓捣着沫子，赤着脚，就那么大剌剌地站在客厅问着厨房里自家正忙着煎肉排的仿生人。

事实上在革命之后，康纳十分自然地跟着汉克回了家，并顺便开始监督汉克的饮食，尽管这个附带赠品功能汉克并不想要，但康纳无比大方。

但是等汉克四处乱瞄依然那副半乱不乱的客厅，然后眼神落上自家这位RK800编号-313 248 317-51的时候，他感觉情况有些大条。

如果让汉克自己选，他绝对不会买那个蠢东西：它看起来很有仿生人的风格，白半透明蓝色镭射光泽，侧部有简单的程式按钮以提供数据交互，设计良好的它像复古围裙一样能遮住使用者的胸前，长度到大腿中，但不同的是这个家政围裙背后的系绳为了更加方便，采用了复合吸附的程式。这样仿生人手指贴住皮肤，解开程式锁后轻轻一拉就能取下围裙，而不用费心解开绳结。

他只是买了个新浴缸。

但是他没想到这个围裙会作为新浴缸的附赠品一同寄过来，原谅他上帝，他只是在那个围裙的页面多看了一会儿，感叹一句“哇哦，蠢透了，给仿生人的透明围裙！”

天知道为什么赠品就会恰好变成这个破玩意儿。

而此时这个破玩意儿正端端正正的被自己的现任搭档穿在身上，而他平时一起办公一起破案的这位名叫康纳的仿生人此时背对着他，除了那个在其身前隐约可见的围裙之外，噢....上帝知道为什么他的搭档起床做饭的时候套上松松垮垮的内裤后就围上了这个闪着该死蓝色的蠢布。

虽然昨晚是比这个更干净的这么个状态睡着的，但是汉克仍然差点把手里的牙刷掉在地板上。

而且当汉克·安德森意识到这个围裙的不妙性，康纳·安德森已经穿着它转身端着早饭向他走过来了。

他几乎能看见因为康纳胯上那条蓝底白花的四角短裤因为原主人即汉克的健身意识缺乏，现在腰围尺寸危险得过分：汉克几乎透着围裙都能看见一些暧昧的东西。

安德森副队长甚至闪过庆幸的想法：今天是周末而他不用上什么该死的班，但是他眼神一瞟，看见桌上那个显示时间的破玩意儿几分钟过去也没有动弹一分钟。安德森副队长有些侥幸地打开电视，发现那个早间通报员正字腔正圆地播报属于今天周一的新闻。

“汉克，早餐是牛油果酱猪肉三明治，果汁是百香果柠檬，很遗憾没有凤梨。我把糖分降到了你的日常摄取线，不会对口味影响过大。”他的搭档手里拿着餐盘如是说道。

汉克又抬头看看康纳，泄气了似的把手伸进后者的围裙，不知道带着什么情绪，提了提他腰上的蓝碎花裤子。

“要穿就穿好....我都能看见你在遛鸟儿了康纳。”汉克接过搭档手里的三明治，赤脚在地板上发出扑啪扑啪的声音，转而打算坐上沙发享用今天的第一份食物。

但是不提还好，汉克的动作似乎并不能挽救那条短裤，反而在他转身的时候，本已好好提上安全地带的蓝花短裤发出了“啪沙”的极度危险声响，然后像是完成了最终使命，把自己坠地时那声“扑沙”传进了那个转身想坐上沙发的老男人耳朵里。

等汉克发现不对劲的时候，他已经回了头看向自家搭档。

视线所及首先是地上那个皮筋崩裂的蓝白花短裤，汉克停留了好一会儿，视线才缓缓上移，飘过康纳胯间，再移上搭档的脸，刚好视线撞了个正着，才发现刚刚康纳也在看落在地上的短裤。

现在康纳围裙下方已经不是有点暧昧，而且完全真空遛鸟了吧！！为什么康纳不马上把它捡起来，该死的，也许是平时自己生活太随性影响到康纳了吗？！

汉克已经开始思考这个早晨失误会导致的各类问题，这看上去就像是他好死不死去扶了一把那条旧裤子像个性骚扰的老头子一样故意让那个蠢东西掉了下来。

没等汉克说什么，康纳瞧了一眼地上的裤子，右脚一勾将其甩上半空而后用空闲的左臂稳稳地接住了那块蓝白色的东西。

甚至裤腿还是完美的前后对半。汉克甚至感觉幻听到了底特律球队进球时疯狂的粉丝们歇斯底里的欢呼声。

一开始感到不自在的，肯定只有他一个人吧！一定是这样！

“..康纳，也许今晚下班后我们需要去趟超市，你不能总是用我的旧东西。它们太容易坏了。”暗暗发誓自己不能一大早就像个色情的老头子。汉克狠狠地咬了一口手里的早餐后把剩下的牛油果三明治塞进了嘴里，并在吞下它后再次赞叹了一秒自己搭档手艺。

“好，汉克，我们还需要补充一些少量的酒类以及新的狗粮和日用品。”即便穿着传说中的裸体围裙，康纳依然不急不忙地回答了汉克。

“嘿，康纳，果汁！”汉克朝正准备走向卧室的搭档挥挥手，“别带走我的可爱果汁！”

康纳顿了一下，像是确实遗忘了似的走回汉克·安德森身边。他从托盘上拿下果汁，递给汉克，却在老警探即将够到它时手腕一收，把那杯漂浮着些许百香果肉的果汁先往自己嘴里来了一口。

“嘿！康纳！”汉克往后缩了缩脖子，“你干嘛喝它！”

康纳俯下身，举着放有玻璃杯的托盘的右手顺势往后抬高，而左手却往里一勾将它上面那只蓝白花裤往身外一甩，手掌探上汉克下颌，然后就势低下头吻上那个男人。

一气呵成，就像穿着燕尾服邀请舞伴共舞的绅士。

汉克从给予眼前这个意外之吻的对象嘴里尝到刚刚被小酌入口的果汁，确实是没那么甜腻，却依然能让他喜欢的程度。

显然康纳打了什么主意，尽管这小子预计划的接吻深度仅限于把那口果汁喂给自己，但是汉克岂是能撩完就跑的。

预料之外，汉克的手按住了康纳后脑，右手抓住那只还在自己下巴的手，将这个吻的主动权完全夺到手，而后反攻城池。

主动送吻的对象显然没想到汉克会直接制住他，没能守好牙关而被堂而皇之地搜刮，稳稳托着盘子的手也开始因为程式间涌入的信息与燥热的情绪冲击而略略发抖。

不过显然汉克只能在吻软动情的搭档上胜出，而在热吻的呼吸持久战上，他永远一败涂地。

他的小仿生人似乎有什么要说的，在他松开桎梏打算呼气时，往后退了几步离开了汉克能够到的范围。

“康纳，打算调戏完男友就走吗？”汉克瞧着眼前围裙甚至依然一丝不苟，甚至手有些发抖但端着的盘子上果汁都未洒出的仿生人。

视线移上康纳刚刚离开他的嘴唇，因为接吻而略红肿，要命的拟人程式设计。

“这是对于盯着只有围裙的我近半分钟的你特别的回应，长官。”即便程式里正处理着各式各样的信息，康纳依然一副斯文规矩的样子。

昨晚做完之后不应该和他一起看那部特别老的经典黑帮片的，现在康纳就像绅士上身了一样完全停不下来...！


End file.
